


Please Don't Leave Me?

by Twats_R_Us



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, alterate ending, filling the gaps, helpfull mandy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twats_R_Us/pseuds/Twats_R_Us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandy talks to her brother and best friend.</p><p>3x11 onwards</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Leave Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry of it's shit, I have Gallavich brain.

Lip was dragging an intoxicated Ian out of the wedding reception... _'Fuck fuck, oh my God. How have I not been able to see this? This makes so much sense now. How they constantly ask me about the other, why there pretty much are always in the same mood, why Mickey actually decided to work with Ian.  wait now I remember the reason why I am so oblivious to the fact my best friend and and my brother are in love; it's because I'm a selfish bitch and I have been focusing on making Lip fucking Gallagher fall in love with me. Even he could see it!  I'm such a shit person, I don't even know what the fuck happened but both of them are always there for me, so it's my turn to repay the favor.'_

It was 2 in the morning and Mandy left the reception. When she got home, no one was there. Her dad and brothers were still getting smashed most likely. Then Mandy heard a sound from Mickey's bedroom. She the opened the door to find Mickey packing his bags facing away from her.

"Mick, thought you and the whore were stayin' here." Mickey didn't respond and he carried on packing.

"Also thought you would be with the blushing bride on your wedding night." Mickey still didn't respond which made Mandy grow agitated. Mandy took her shoe off and chucked it at Mickey's head knowing that would get a reaction.

"Mandy please just fuck off right now I am not in the fucking mood to hear about your most recent fight with Lip." Mickey still refused to look at his sister.

"I ain't here to talk about my love life thank you very much, I'm here to find out why Ian is drunk off his ass screaming about the commie skank... his words exactly."  That did get Mickey's attention but he tried to brush it off.

"Dunno what your talkin' about." Mickey was trying not to act alarmed so he carried on packing. Mandy stepped closer to Mickey.

"Well let me put it this way, your boyfriend ain't too happy that you got married. Did you know he was there for the whole thing looking heart broken and don't even fuckin' tell me I'm wrong Mick, when you were saying them bullshit vows to that slapper, I saw how you kept looking over at Ian." Mickey turned around to face Mandy, his eyes were puffy red rimmed and blood shot. He went to look her in the eye.

"Mandy, seriously, fuck off I don't want to fuckin' chit chat, why the fuck do you even care anyway, all you care about is yourself! You don't give a shit about me fucking hell Mands, dad fucking pistol whipped me, beat Ian up and then all of a sudden I'm getting fuckin' married and all you can say is I love Lip Gallagher. Fuck off !"  Mandy stood there with tears in her eyes.

"Why do you hate me Mick?"

"AND IT'S STILL ABOUT YOU! Mandy seriously fuck off; FUCK OFF!" Mickey was screaming at this point, He was fumming, Mandy had not seen her brother like this every. Then his facial expression soften, he sat on the bed and started to cry.

"Just fuck off Mandy fuck off" Mickey was trying to rub his eyes with the palm of his hands when Mandy put her hand on Mickey's shoulder he flinched, grabbed the bag and chucked it at her.

"Just fuck off!" Mickey laid down and started crying harder. Mandy did as Mickey wished and went into her bedroom.

***

The next morning, Mickey's head was pounding from his horrid hangover.  When he sat up he remembered the events of the previous day. Svetlanna and himself had come to an understanding, she was in it for a green card and she understood his situation. She was staying at her real boyfriend's flat the night of the wedding. She did not approve of allot of things in his room like the Nazi posters, so he was going pack all the stuff up till they got divorced some time in the future. He thought the wedding was going to be OK as long as firecrotch didn't attend which he did and then after, he got incredibly drunk and returned home and had a go at Mandy. He thought he should go and make peace with Mandy because she didn't deserve that. Mickey pulled out a joint from his cabinet and headed to Mandy's room. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" She asked. Mickey opened the door and pulled his awkward face.

"Got a joint" he muttered then held it up. He went into her room and sat on the bed next to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said last night. I was pretty smashed." He passed her the joint and she took a drag.

"It's OK I kinda figured... but you were right you know... you do know you can talk to me right?" Mickey nodded.

"And you can tell me what ever you wish about your love life and I will listen coz I do fuckin' care." Mickey replied.

"How long?" Mandy asked.

"Urm... you remember that day when Ian came out of my room with the gun I stole and a black eye, that was the first."

"Seriously that long?" Mickey just stared at her.

"So why'd ya get fuckin hitched Mick?" Mickey took a deep breath.

"U know when the others were on a run outta town and I told you to piss off coz I had a girl commin' over?" Mandy nodded. "Well Ian stayed round, it was really good until dad came home early, he tried beating Ian up then beat me up and pistol whipped me. When I woke up." Mickey took another deep breath. "Ian was next to me. I looked around and saw Lana. Dad paid her to fuck the faggot outta me while Ian watched with a gun pointed at him and then he forced me to marry her. He said If I don't he was gunna kill Ian and myself. " Mickey looked down ashamed. Mandy pulled him into a tight hug and he started sobbing.

Mickey and Mandy talked about Ian the whole morning and Mandy really understood that he loves Ian.

***

Ian has not been in school since the wedding. He won't pick up his phone and Mandy can't go to the Gallagher's because of Lip. She missed her best friend and knew he was hurting but was not able to console him. Mandy came home from school and it was only her and Mickey home. She sat down to watch some T.V when there was a knock on the door. When Mandy saw it was Ian, she immediately knew he was there for Mickey and they needed to see each other even though he said he came by to see her, maybe it was partly true but she knew they needed to talk. She went to get some nitrus when she heard Ian and Mickey. 'Army? What the hell!' She listened to their conversation and Mickey chocked on his plea to get Ian to stay.

Ian and Mandy were sitting in the steps to the house.

"So urm... you and my brother then..." Ian's heart fell because he really didn't want to think about it.

"So why you leavin'?" Mandy asked.

"I can't stay around here facing him and his wife everyday, I'm turning into Frank."

"So let's get this straight, my brother gets shot twice for you, gets beaten up and pistol whipped for you, gets raped for you gets forced into marriage to save you and now you're gunna walk away and yeah, I know he was avoiding you but that's what he does. When our mom died he was mute for like 3 months, did not stay at home and when ever I tried talking to him he'd run away. And because you can't deal with a fucking piece of paper which as saved your life, he thinks you don't love him." Ian's eyes free wide.

"I'm such a fuckin' dick. I love him more than anything in the world Mands." Mandy looked out the corner of her eye and saw Mickey walking behind Ian, his eyes red rimmed.

"So what do you love about Mick then?" Mandy asked trying not to make it obvious Mickey was 5 feet behind him.

"What?"

"You heard me, tell my why you love my brother, God I tell you everything stop being a fucking shell."

"Well ok then, if ya really wanna know... I love him coz he's him. He's funny, Even though he acts tough he's a real softie at heart, he'll do anything for the people he cares about. I love how when its just us two, he can let go and be himself, I strangely love the fact that even though the majority of things he says are insults or threats, I know exactly what he means. He is so unpredictable, Mandy he takes my breath away and has done for a really long time and I know that if I told him this he'll probably tell me to shut the fuck up or punch me. That's why I can't be around, all he says I am to him is a warm mouth and he's married and I know this is an incredibly faggy thing for me to say but one day I'd like to get married and have kids but with the man I love and now Mickey's already done it, it's breaking my heart." Ian was choking on his words as each one hurt as they escaped his mouth.

"Don't go, just stay please?" Ian turned around to see Mickey standing behind him with tears in his eyes. Ian stood up to face Mickey properly.

"Ian please... I love you please just stay?" A tear made its way down his cheek and before he could wipe it off, Ian lunged towards him, pushed him inside the house and placed his lips on Mickey's. The kiss was brutal, it was as if every inch of there being was being poured into this single action. Mandy walked back into the house and closed the door behind her.

"Guys get a fucking room!" Mandy scoffed and the boys laughted while twining their fingers together.

"I love you too Mick."

"We can figure this out together OK, I promise just please don't leave me?"

"OK." The boys carried on making out as they made their ways to Mickey's room. Mandy smiled to herself as her two favorite people in the world were happy and together.


End file.
